your my little warrior
by reptarrules
Summary: sheamus thaught he had an amazing life but what happens when his past comes back for a little get together and what happens when he meets little onyx his life will be changed forever will it be good or bad read on to find out second chapter messed upsorry
1. Chapter 1

Ok I own nothing except my oc's ok I hope you guys like this and please review

Oh and I was inspired by DMeredith15 and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx's stories but in no way am I trying to copy them or anything I hate when people blatantly copy someone and I would never do it to any one at all I swear so I hope you guys like my story

I was walking out of my locker room getting ready for my match when wade walked up to me "hey Sheamus (sorry I don't know his real name lol all I know is his last name) me and a couple of the other guys are going out to a bar tonight you wanna come?" "yea sure I'll meet you outside ok?" he said ok then left to go have his match, one of the security guys came over to me "hey Sheamus there's a woman and a little girl out here who says she knows you" I didn't know who it was so I walked over to the backstage entrance of the arena and there was someone I never expected to see ever again it was my ex-girlfriend Carmen Henderson she cheated on me and I left her about 3 years ago I had no idea who the little girl was but she looked so little she had bright reddish orange hair and baby blue eyes her skin looked like a china dolls skin I looked at Carmen expecting an answer as to why she was here "what do you want Carmen?" "look I know you hate me and everything but I can't deal with her anymore she's too much for me and I don't want her" I was confused as hell as to what she was talking about till I looked back down at the little girl but there was no way no way at all she could be my kid I mean sure Carmen had that pregnancy scare a couple weeks before I left but she took a test and everything and it said negative "Carmen come to my locker room with me now please" she followed me carrying the little girl

I was pacing my locker room Carmen was sitting on the bench and the little girl was sitting on the floor playing with my cross nechlace "what the hell are you talking about" she sighed "look it turns out the test was a false negative apparently I took it to early or something and hence why shes born her names onyx marie farrelly shes 3 years old and shes too much for me to deal with so you can keep her" I was beyond pissed off "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I CAN HAVE HER DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN RAISE A CHILD HUH DOES IT?" I was so pissed I didn't care how loud I got onyx started to scream though I felt bad for making her cry that's one thing I never liked even if it was a strangers baby I hated hearing kids cry what carmen did shocked the hell out of me

she got up and smacked onyx right in the face and screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BRAT" onyx immediatley shut up and back into the leg of the couch and whimpered "don't you ever touch her like that again got it now is there any proof that shes even mine I mean you did cheat on me" she grabbed the little backpack and pulled out a folder she handed it to me "heres your proof sheamus and I can treat her anyway I want and besides it didn't hurt her its called disiplining her she needs to know whats right and whats wrong" I looked in the folder and there was her birth certificate that had me listed as her father and also there was a picture of onyx when she was first born then there was one of my baby pictures she looked exactley like me "look sheamus I don't want her shes broken so you keep her" then before I could say anything she walked right out of the room I ran out into the hallway and she was gone I was confused on what exactley she meant by saying that onyx was broken I went back in the room and onyx was crying silentley I went over to her and crouched down "hey sweetie everythings ok now I promise" she looked up at me and for the first time all night I heard her talk "where my mommy go?" shit I didn't think about that before I could answer her there was a knock on the door she jumped and ran behind the couch and hid I sighed and opened the door

wade stood there "hey man your match is next you better hurry" shit I didn't even think of what I was gonna do with onyx I motioned for him to come in he did and by this time onyx was sitting on the couch playing with her green hair tye that was in her hair he looked at her then at me "whoa man when did you spit this one out she looks exactley like you man its uncanny" "yea shes my daughter my ex-girlfriend carmen came here and said she was too much trouble and she didn't want her anymore so she told me I could have her" wade nodded "hey wade can you please watch her for me while I have my match?" he smiled "sure go have fun" he chuckled I walked over to onyx and kneeled down infront of her "hey onyx sweetheart I need my nechlace ok but I promise as soon as I get back you can have it back ok?" she sighed and gave it to me I smiled and kissed her forehead "oh please stay with him his name Is wade and hes my friend you can trust him I promise ok?" she nodded then walked over to where wade was sitting on the bench she grabbed his hand and shook it and smiled she was missing her two front teeth he laughed and I put my nechlace on and went out to my match against evan bourne

please review and tell me if I should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I own nothing except my oc's ok I hope you guys like this and please review

Oh and I was inspired by DMeredith15 and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx's stories but in no way am I trying to copy them or anything I hate when people blatantly copy someone and I would never do it to any one at all I swear so I hope you guys like my story

I was walking out of my locker room getting ready for my match when wade walked up to me "hey Sheamus (sorry I don't know his real name lol all I know is his last name) me and a couple of the other guys are going out to a bar tonight you wanna come?" "yea sure I'll meet you outside ok?" he said ok then left to go have his match, one of the security guys came over to me "hey Sheamus there's a woman and a little girl out here who says she knows you" I didn't know who it was so I walked over to the backstage entrance of the arena and there was someone I never expected to see ever again it was my ex-girlfriend Carmen Henderson she cheated on me and I left her about 3 years ago I had no idea who the little girl was but she looked so little she had bright reddish orange hair and baby blue eyes her skin looked like a china dolls skin I looked at Carmen expecting an answer as to why she was here "what do you want Carmen?" "look I know you hate me and everything but I can't deal with her anymore she's too much for me and I don't want her" I was confused as hell as to what she was talking about till I looked back down at the little girl but there was no way no way at all she could be my kid I mean sure Carmen had that pregnancy scare a couple weeks before I left but she took a test and everything and it said negative "Carmen come to my locker room with me now please" she followed me carrying the little girl

I was pacing my locker room Carmen was sitting on the bench and the little girl was sitting on the floor playing with my cross necklace "what the hell are you talking about" she sighed "look it turns out the test was a false negative apparently I took it to early or something and hence why she's born her names onyx Marie farrelly she's 3 years old and she's too much for me to deal with so you can keep her" I was beyond pissed off "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I CAN HAVE HER DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN RAISE A CHILD HUH DOES IT?" I was so pissed I didn't care how loud I got onyx started to scream though I felt bad for making her cry that's one thing I never liked even if it was a strangers baby I hated hearing kids cry what Carmen did shocked the hell out of me

she got up and smacked onyx right in the face and screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BRAT" onyx immediately shut up and back into the leg of the couch and whimpered "don't you ever touch her like that again got it now is there any proof that she's even mine I mean you did cheat on me" she grabbed the little backpack and pulled out a folder she handed it to me "here's your proof Sheamus and I can treat her anyway I want and besides it didn't hurt her it's called disciplining her she needs to know what's right and what's wrong" I looked in the folder and there was her birth certificate that had me listed as her father and also there was a picture of onyx when she was first born then there was one of my baby pictures she looked exactly like me "look Sheamus I don't want her she's broken so you keep her" then before I could say anything she walked right out of the room I ran out into the hallway and she was gone I was confused on what exactly she meant by saying that onyx was broken I went back in the room and onyx was crying silently I went over to her and crouched down "hey sweetie everything's ok now I promise" she looked up at me and for the first time all night I heard her talk "where my mommy go?" shit I didn't think about that before I could answer her there was a knock on the door she jumped and ran behind the couch and hid I sighed and opened the door

wade stood there "hey man your match is next you better hurry" shit I didn't even think of what I was gonna do with onyx I motioned for him to come in he did and by this time onyx was sitting on the couch playing with her green hair tie that was in her hair he looked at her then at me "whoa man when did you spit this one out she looks exactly like you man its uncanny" "yea she's my daughter my ex-girlfriend Carmen came here and said she was too much trouble and she didn't want her anymore so she told me I could have her" wade nodded "hey wade can you please watch her for me while I have my match?" he smiled "sure go have fun" he chuckled I walked over to onyx and kneeled down in front of her "hey onyx sweetheart I need my necklace ok but I promise as soon as I get back you can have it back ok?" she sighed and gave it to me I smiled and kissed her forehead "oh please stay with him his name Is wade and he's my friend you can trust him I promise ok?" she nodded then walked over to where wade was sitting on the bench she grabbed his hand and shook it and smiled she was missing her two front teeth he laughed and I put my necklace on and went out to my match against Evan Bourne

I had just walked through the curtain to go backstage when I saw wade come running towards me with onyx in his arms she was crying and holding on to him tightly "wade what's going on? Why are you running? Damnit wade answer me" of course I didn't think about him being too far away to hear me as soon as he got close to me onyx peeked her little eyes out of where she had them buried in his neck once she saw me she started reaching for me I grabbed her and she started crying even more then wade started talking "Sheamus I went to use the bathroom and she started crying I ran out into the room and some old woman was trying to grab her once she saw me she ran onyx started saying she wanted you so I came and found you" "well why were you running?" "there was some old man with the woman waiting outside the room and he asked if was her father and I said no that you were busy and I was watching her and she started crying even more but the old guy tried taking her from me and I figured instead of me going to jail for abusing the elderly that I would just come get you as fast as I could sorry if I scared you too much" I was beyond pissed who the hell had enough balls to go into my private dressing room and try and take my daughter whoever they were their dead now "d-dd-daa-daddy are they gone now?" I looked down and onyx was holding onto my necklace tightly "I don't know sweetie but they won't touch you ok? I promise" I was on cloud nine the second I heard the word daddy come out of her mouth I was still pissed that strangers tried to take her away from me but what she said calmed my nerves a little bit very little but still a little bit

I finally got onyx to stop crying and calm down and by the time she did I promised she could sleep with me tonight and we would watch Cinderella and eat ice cream till bedtime so me wade and onyx made our way to my dressing room so I could get changed we had just rounded the corner when Phil (cm punk) bumped into us "oh sorry guys I didn't see….wait is that a kid? When did you have it?" I was surprised when onyx answered him "I'm not an it I'm a girl and I'm not a kid I is a big gurl" we all started laughing "I'm sorry sweetheart so what's your name little lady?" "tank you my names umm o-on-onyx I fink mommy says I can't say it right" now that's just wrong I mean first off why make a child say onyx and then when she get it wrong you make fun of her for it what Phil said made her laugh "well onyx I think you say your name real cute like and your mommy was probably too bean headed to realize that the way you say it is better" I guess she found it funny when he made fun of her mom well I don't really know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but its whatever I'm not gonna correct her "she's 3 her mom gave her to me earlier we were headed to my locker-room to change then we were gonna go back to the hotel so she can get some sleep you wanna come with us were stop and get some food" "sure I'd love to come" onyx giggled and laid her head on my shoulder I went in to change after putting onyx down and giving her my necklace I'm gonna have to get her one

**3rd person p.o.v**

Phil was sitting on the couch next to wade and onyx was sitting on the floor playing with the necklace she got up and walked over to the couch and held up her hands to wade "want me to pick you up sweetie" she shook her head yes he picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder facing Phil he smiled at her and she smiled back and laid her head on wades shoulder she yawned and closed her eyes no one noticed the door that was open a little or the people standing outside watching and waiting for the opportunity to get back what they thought was there's

Look I know its short but it's all I could write right now I promise as soon as I'm out of school tomorrow err later ill write a long chapter I hope you guys like this


End file.
